1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a ladder apparatus, namely a ladder system mounted to a vehicle, and more particularly to a freestanding ladder system that is operable by a single user and is capable of being adjusted in multi-directional positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Service and repair jobs involving maintenance of telephone lines, electrical lines, landscaping, signage and the like require proper equipment to safely and efficiently access hard to reach areas. Extension ladders are currently available for such service and repair usages, but require more than one person to safely utilize the extension ladder and any extension attachments. Such equipment is often heavy and cumbersome to transport. Furthermore, currently available extension ladders are restrictive in their directional movement and require a support to lean or prop against. Bucket trucks or power baskets are also available and provide for multi-directional movement, but those trucks are expensive and costly to maintain. Often times the cold weather adversely effects bucket trucks and power baskets by freezing the lines, rams and hoses. Additionally, the high price of fuel makes operating such utility vehicles less than desirable.
The present invention provides a ladder apparatus that is readily mountable on any service vehicle and is capable of receiving a standard extension ladder. The ladder apparatus of the present invention is multi-directional, requires no footing, and is operable by a single user. The present invention offers a cost effective and low maintenance solution to currently available ladder systems because it operates without the need for rams, pumps, hoses or fluid.
While ladders and ladder systems according to the prior art provide a number of advantageous features, they nevertheless have certain limitations. The present invention is provided to solve the problems discussed above and other problems, and to provide advantages and aspects not provided by prior art devices of this type. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.